I Won't Dance
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: Craig has done a lot of things in his short life, but it was a well known fact, Craig Tucker doesn't dance. /Crenny oneshot!


_**A.N~ So I really wanted to write something, so I decided to write a one shot :3 (I've recently fallen in love with this pairing. They're just so cute!). In case anyone was wondering, yes my computer is still broken! So updates will take a while, if I even update at all. Sorry guys!**_

_**So I had this idea for a while now, it was inspired by Frank Sinatra's I Won't Dace, though it's not a song-fic.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you like it! Just keep in mind I wrote this at like 3 am in the morning!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

**I Won't Dance**

…

Craig Tucker doesn't dance.

It was a well-known fact. To be honest, the brunette couldn't figure out how the ever annoying Clyde Donovan had managed to convince him to make an appearance to the most recent school dance. In fact, his friends had made a point to comment on how much of a "downer" he was being. But it wasn't his fault. To be fair, he had warned them.

Craig Tucker doesn't dance.

He sat, his eyebrows furrowed in a permanent glare and his arms crossed angrily as he watched his fellow party-goers.

His eyes scanned the room, taking in the scenery. The school gym was mostly darkened, save for the blinding laser lights and the giant spot light that zoned in on random dancing couples. A few streamers and decorations seemed to be hung up too, to make it seem like at least some planning had gone into the dance. But this was South Park after all, and they were in no way "rich" – with the exception of Token and his family – and even less so were they well organised.

He could see Clyde, Token, and the caffeine charged Tweek Tweak, who had abandoned him after hours of attempting to get him off the chair he was currently sitting on, from across the room, mingling with Bebe and a few of her friends – well if you could call it mingling; it was more like Token mingled, while Clyde made a fool of himself, and Tweek twitched himself into another anxiety attack. There was something seriously wrong with his choice in friends.

"Hey Craig."

The displeased boy raised his head up to meet eyes with the busty red head leaning down towards him, making a point to thrust her chest into his face. He turned his face in disgust. "What?"

She shifted awkwardly, nervously trying to get her words out. "Would you… l-like to dance Craig?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "No." he said flatly, earning a look of hurt from the girl who scurried off in a fit of embarrassment. There really was no point in her asking.

Craig Tucker doesn't dance.

He sighed in relief when he was finally alone and found his gaze falling on Stan's gang.

He never got along with the four boys –for obvious reasons of course. It seemed like the only time anyone died, got hurt, or had something extremely random and fucked up happen in their lives, it always seemed to be those guys at the center of all of the disaster.

Stan Marsh – he could easily say he hated him the most – had obviously arrived with his girlfriend Wendy, though it seemed as if Kyle Broflovski hung onto him a lot more than the class president. He was almost positive they were fucking, but that was beside the point. With them was the bratty Eric Cartman. Craig, to this day, couldn't figure out why they ever bothered with the wanna-be Nazi. It seemed like most of their problems were caused by Eric Cartman anyways.

And then there was Kenny McCormick who, far from his friends, in the middle of the dance floor, swayed to the music blaring throughout the gym.

The McCormick family was well known as the poorest family in South Park, but considering the circumstances, Kenny was surprisingly well groomed, compared to the rest of his family. Kenny had long since abandoned his old bright orange parka a few years back after he had outgrown it too much, for a nearly identical copy, though this one didn't hide the blonde's face to the extent it did back in elementary school, making his words much more understandable.

"Why are you all alone Craig?"

The boy in question looked up begrudgingly at the long haired brunette in front of him. He sighed. "What do you want Testaburger?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Craig rolled his eyes, annoyed; mostly by the fact that she had arrived at the dance with her _boyfriend_ who, was in fact, paying attention. "No." he replied bluntly.

Craig Tucker doesn't dance.

He watched briefly as Wendy dragged her feet disappointingly back to her boyfriend who didn't seem anymore pleased with her proposal than Craig had been. Good riddance, maybe Stan would finally leave the annoying slut for good. He was sure Kyle would appreciate that.

He found his eyes returning to the orange clad blonde as he moved his hips almost seductively to the music. His feet slid across the floor gracefully, earning the attention of most of the female –and to be honest, male– population. Craig had to admit, Kenny looked amazing with the light cascading off of his pale face. He was much different than the rest of the school, shamelessly rubbing against each other, desperate for friction, he simply smiled, dancing with no one but the music that seemed to be everywhere around him. He almost wanted to get up and join him, but he didn't.

Craig Tucker doesn't Dance.

Entranced in his dance, Craig forgot to look away once Kenny's eyes locked on his. Only when the blonde wiggled his eye brows suggestively did the brunette finally look away, embarrassed. He was just caught checking out the most arrogant, perverted guy in their school. He shook his head of the thought. It was time he leave.

Craig turned to get up, only to bump into a smiling Bebe. "What do you want?" He snapped, impatiently. She shrunk back, and he almost felt bad. It wasn't her fault he had been asked to dance all night and was growing annoyed, but he couldn't find it in himself to show any kind of real sympathy for the blonde.

"Uh…D-Did you want to-"

"I don't dance." He stated bluntly, and began to push his way around her.

"That's a shame."

The boy turned around, his eyes locking with icy blue irises. "Kenny?"

The boy flashed a brilliant smile, reaching out for the brunette; Craig simply stared wide eyed, not really believing what was happening.

Kenny pushed his hand closer, as if waiting for the inevitable to happen.

He couldn't help but smile as the flustered Craig reached for the outstretched hand, before he dragged him to the center of the dance floor.

It was a well-known fact. Craig Tucker doesn't dance, but the most extraordinary things happen in South Park.

* * *

_**A.N~ Crappy ending, I know. Last time I write this late, I just had the urge to write! I promise my next one will be better (yes I plan to write more Crenny...It's my OTP now). Just a random drabble. :3 review please~**_


End file.
